cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kahlan Rahl
}} Kahlan Rahl, also known as KR, Rahl, and Rahlbert, is currently a member of The Bear Cavalry. She has also been a member of MI6, The Imperial Order, Imperial Assault Alliance, Old Guard, New Sith Order, and Green Protection Agency. Current Alliance The Bear Cavalry Searching for a fresh start, Kahlan Rahl joined TBC on February 12, 2016. The Bear Cavalry (TBC) is a group of nations whom have come together with mutual views on commitment and community. It is our belief that the success of our alliance depends on the success of the individual. Therefore, we look at each nation as an equal. We, the members of The Bear Cavalry, are committed to upholding these ideals. Past Alliances Kahlan Rahl has travelled the world of Bob, seen much, and done many exciting things. Here are highlighted some of her more significant accomplishments. MI6 Shrouded in mystery and intrigue, MI6 declared its existence on Monday, April 15, 2013. Kahlan Rahl stood with the founding members of Her Majesty's Secret Service. She has previously served as a Special Agent in Domestic Affairs and International Affairs, Agent 003 (MoIA) and M. Kahlan Rahl left MI6 on February 12, 2016. Government Positions Former *M Emeritus *Special Operative Deputy: Domestic Affairs *M *Agent 003 (Minister of Internal Affairs) *Domestic Affairs Operative *International Affairs Operative Awards The Imperial Order Kahlan Rahl joined the Imperial Order on February 2, 2011; after weeks of nagging by Draeg and Stagger Lee, she finally succumbed to the calls and entered the great Halls of Imperia. Roughly 30 days after being recruited, she was appointed to the position of Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs. During this time she was party to and signed for many of TIO's treaties. After serving in this role for almost a year, she stepped down on February 9, 2012. Formerly she served as Consiliario Emeritus, a trusted advisory position for respected former government members. Kahlan Rahl fought in the defense of Imperia during the Fark-NPO War, in which she fought against Fark and Sparta nations. Kahlan Rahl left TIO in early 2013. TIO Awards Imperial Assault Alliance Kahlan Rahl's history with the Imperial Assault Alliance is one with many ups and downs. She joined after leaving GPA in May 2009, and found herself at home with notable members such as Stagger Lee, Chimaera, and TheListener. She served as a diplomat and in various government positions in IAA, most notably as Grand Moff. After many unfortunate conflicts and internal disagreements, Kahlan Rahl left IAA sometime in 2010. Aos Si Formed in the wake of internal conflicts in IAA, Aos Si was a small alliance on the Brown team protected by the New Sith Order. Kahlan Rahl was a member of the AS version of a triumvirate, known as the Trí Dé Dána. The alliance was formed on October 26, 2009, and disbanded and merged into NSO on December 1, 2009. New Sith Order Kahlan Rahl joined the New Sith Order upon disbanding Aos Si. After leaving NSO, Kahlan Rahl rejoined IAA for a short period of time. Old Guard Kahlan Rahl retired for a short amount of time to Old Guard, to step back from Bob politics and focus on other pursuits. While there she helped redesign OG's former flag to its current design. Green Protection Agency Formerly known as Confessor Rahl, she first joined the Green Protection Agency under the ruler name of Jester, great ruler of Alenon, on December 6, 2006. After about two months, Jester and the nation of Alenon quietly faded into the void, a small nation no one knew much about. On April 4, 2008, Jester returned to Bob, now known as Confessor Rahl of Bandakar, and applied to rejoin the GPA. However, there had recently been war and the GPA was not accepting new members. Upon her first immediate rejection, she waited 40 days before applying again. After a few suspicions of being Valid trying to sneak back in were dispelled, Confessor Rahl was granted membership. Confessor Rahl served in a number of government positions during her tenure in GPA, including in the Ministry of Membership Compliance for a short time, as Assistant Director of Recruiting (one term), Minister of Internal Affairs (November 2008 - February 2009), and finally as President (March - April 2009). On May 1, 2009, Confessor Rahl left the GPA for the murky unknown that is Planet Bob. On May 16, 2009, she changed her name to Kahlan Rahl and founded the nation of Thenn (formerly Mathaias). War history Kahlan Rahl is a veteran of eight wars since she came to Bob in 2008: *NpO-\m/ War (Bipolar War) as a member of IAA. *TOP-C&G War (Bipolar War) as a member of IAA. *Fark-NPO War as a member of TIO. *Dave War as a member of TIO. *Disorder War as a member of MI6. *Kaskus-MI6 War as a member of MI6. *Molasses War as a member of MI6. *Oculus-MI6 War as a member of MI6. Category:Former member of New Sith Order Category:Former member of The Imperial Order Category:Former member of Green Protection Agency Category:Former member of Imperial Assault Alliance Category:Bipolar War veteran Category:TOP-C&G War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran